A Tale of Fire
by swordknight115
Summary: Sol fire is a student of Twilight and all the rest, has done something celesia warned him about and is now stuck in Ponyville for a year. (I do not own my little pony or any OC's besides Sol and storm)
1. Chapter 1

Sol's POV

"Sol concentrate on the book imagine it floating in the air." Twilight had instructed me.

"Ok I think I got it now." I was going to be the first Pegasus use magic without a horn thanks to the crystal around my neck, you see when I was a very young colt my parents and I were living together in a wooden cottage in the woods

"Come on Sol you can do it kick the ball back!" my brother and I loved to play with our soccer ball outside until today, you see today was very special because it was the day I first met princess Celestia both me and my brother Dark Storm. My real name was Sol Fire but everyone calls me sol my fur is a tan color my mane however is black with red streaks in it that make it look like fire my tail is also black but with gold streaks. Storm, my brother his fur is grey his mane is black with blue streaks in it his tail as well. We were both pegasi also reckless brothers who don't know the first thing about fire. We heard crackling coming from the kitchen we both figured it was our parents cooking something so we went to check it out as we got in though the house was almost completely surrounded in fire both of our parent yelling at us to run and they were on the other side of the fire trapped between the flame and wall.

"Mom! Dad!" Acting on instinct I flew over the fire and grabbed mom she was burned on her leg and dad flew over now able to get out not abandoning his wife. As we got outside the water had spread to the trees, dad grabbed mom and started running after me and my brother who were already in front of the fire and on the trail to Ponyville. We leapt over fallen trees and dived under branches me being lit on fire by one of them I ran faster.

"Sol… your burning up… get to the lake!" Storm had shouted nearly out of breath. I ran as fast as I could to the lake losing the others and as soon as I got to it I jumped in not knowing how deep it was I drowned…

?:" Is he alive sister?"

?: "yes but I had to take serious measures to keep him that way."

"Uhn…"

?: " he is awakening sister should we tell him?'

?: "no its best he doesn't know for now we will let him stay with shining armor and cadence come lets go" There was a loud crash as I opened my eyes to see twilight glaring at me, a broken window and a missing book.

" Heh heh heh…..s- sorry." I scratched my head in embarrassment "I was thinking about something else."

"Idiot." Dark Storm commented in my necklace

"Well feel free to try anytime Storm!" I yelled back.

"I would if the spell Celestia casted on you didn't require me staying in here." He said rather annoyed at the fact I reminded him about the accident as well.

"The spell was put on the necklace not him one of the most complicated spells known to Equestria used on keeping you two alive." Twilight interrupted.

"What did she see in you anyway why did she use that spell to save someone like you?!" Storm yelled.

"STORM!" cadence walked in. "Celestia has her reasons and whatever they are I agree with them.

"Cadence!" Twilight said as they do the lady bug dance.

"…." I stayed quiet knowing there was no use in shutting Storm up.

"I don't understand why is he so important what is he going to do?" he asked.

"…..shut up….." I said ticked off.

"Why should I what are you going to do about it?" Just as he said that I collected all the fire from the candles and smothered the crystal with it.

"Sol calm down you can't let your emotions get out of hand." Cadence told me. "let storm go."

I let the fire die down releasing the crystal, Storm choking. "That." I said simply as I stormed off to applejacks place.


	2. the tale of fire (Chapter 2)

**Hey there every pony that may or may not be reading this I'm sword and this is sol.**

**Sol: sup! **

**Today we will be doing something a little different and to anyone who didn't know already it's this intro also we will be introducing a new pony, well pegasi who it is you will have to find out on your own by reading this story.**

**Sol: DON'T SKIP! Nothing makes sense that way.**

**Hey they can skip if they want to.**

**Storm: they better not.**

**Stop being so negative man what's up with you? Anyway let's begin the chapter shall we…**

**Disclaimer: ( 4428 gamer owns the new Pegasus)**

"Hey there Apple Jack." I walked into her bucking trees with big Mackintosh.

"Howdy there sol yer not supposed to be here until twelve me and big Mack is still finishing up buckin' down the rest of the apples." She bucked a tree the apples falling into the last two baskets.

"Somebody stormed out of there like a little baby." Storm teased I really don't know what happened to him over the years but he is mean.

"Hey Apple Jack I built the rest of the baskets you wanted" A black pegasi with a yellow mane and yellow eyes flew in holding three freshly built baskets in each hoof and balancing one on his lightning bolt shaped tail. "Who's the new guy?" He asked about me setting down the baskets.

"Names Sol I'm here to do my strength training with AJ I came early because Storm got me upset and I can't take my magic lessons when my emotions are un-balanced who are you?" I said getting back to the conversation.

"The names Blitz, electric blitz" He said while landing as he landed Storm went wide eyed and glared at Blitz' hooves.

"What's up?" I asked Storm under my breath not taking my eyes off Blitz.

"He's not normal I've heard of him somewhere keep an eye on him ok?" Him still glaring down blitz

"Ok although I'm sure you've got that cove-"I noticed blitz staring at me talk to my necklace.

"Hey what's with the little guy" Blitz poked at my necklace shaking storm around violently and giving him a look as if he heard the conversation between us what's up with his hearing it's as if he can hear everything we say?

"Hey AJ I would be glad to teach sol a lesson in strength for you." Blitz said to Apple jack.

"Well that's mighty kind of you Blitz sol Blitz will be your teacher for today better listen up he's good at this." She took the baskets and left to buck some more trees.

"Alright tough guy lets go see what you can do." I followed him to the Everfree forest Storm glaring him down the whole flight over. "Ok let's see if you can do something like this." He ate a….Cupcake?!He then, swiped his tail at the forest cutting down a good hundred trees before growing back almost instantly.

"Your tail is made out of metal!" Storm yelled at Blitz.

"Good eye there now you know something about me can you tell me a little about the person in your necklace?" Blitz asked.

"Easy but you'll have to beat me first" I said switching with Storm me being in the necklace and storm outside putting his hooves around the necklace generating lightning, blue lightning to be exact. Storm then swiped at the trees and hitting a few timber wolves at that, chopping everything he touched clean in half leaving him sweating from what it took out of him, us then switching back and the trees regenerating. "My turn." I put my hooves toward the necklace but before I could use it five timber wolves jumped out of the forest, growling at us hungry for lunch each of them around thirty feet high.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Sol go I got this." He put a toothpick in his mouth and took another bite of his cupcake.

"No I can help besides I'm ready," fire started forming in my hooves. "Cover me." I ran to the nearest wolf, it trying to eat me in one swipe I jumped on its head a fire ball ready I slammed it onto the timber wolves head breaking it into pieces all over the grass.

"Hey no way you cover me!" Blitz zoomed past me at such an amazing speed my mane stood on end. Blitz then flew over the next timber wolf and landed behind it his tail shining for a second before the timber wolf was cut straight in half. "Top that." Three timber wolves surrounded me each leaping in unison. "Look out!" Blitz yelled over to me as me and Storm switched again him touching the crystal and raising his hoof lightning striking down in a shockwave at that moment Storm flew over to the first wolf at light speed stopping and kicking it in the face then flying over to the next one and bucking it finally over to the last one head butting it he then flew back to the middle in the same stance he was when he summoned the lightning the timber wolves then shattering to pieces.

"Dark wave." Storm said before switching back with me.

"So you're just going to name your moves now?" Blitz asked me confused.

"Yea I guess." When I said that all the wood pieces started rolling between me and blitz forming into a giant timber wolf, if it wasn't already big enough. As it formed it slammed its claw onto the ground in front of me launching me a good twenty feet away then screeching at blitz, who was trying to pull out another cupcake but before he could the timber wolf knocked him out of the air he was flying in and into the forest and out of sight. "Blitz!" I tried to get up but I couldn't move the timber wolf fully formed now closing in.

**Alright every pony I will try to make at least two chapters every other week but for now can sol be able to get up in time to stop the timber wolf or will he be eaten also is blitz even still alive after that direct hit? All questions answered next time on the tale of fire**

**Question: what would you do if you saw them in trouble?**


	3. the tale of fire (Chapter 3)

**Hello there every pony and welcome to chapter three of the tale of fire or something…**

**Sol: ok we are going to make this a quick intro we just have one thing to announce, we have yet another OC joining us the owner of said OC is none other than flying sky high for being the first to review my story if any of you want an OC in this story just PM me and send swordknight here a pm explaining your character.**

**And without further delay let's start the story…**

**(Disclaimer: flying sky high owns the new pegasi not me)**

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

?: I was flying through the sky with rainbow dash trying to knock out these mysterious black clouds that had shown up all over the area around Ponyville when I spotted a GIANT timber wolf running after another Pegasus, on instinct I warned rainbow about it and flew down to help. "Rainbow dash we've got a huge timber wolf towards the Everfree forest I'm going to help!" I flew down in between the Pegasus and the timber wolf upper cutting it but to no avail, it slapped me away before I could dodge its attack sending me to the ground and holding me there with its claws acting as a cage.

"Sky help sol!" rainbow dash said as she flew in, a rainbow trail following her as she bucked the timber wolf in the face making it let go of me in pain. I then flew out pulling the only other pegasi out of the ground.

Sols POV

"Thanks, another pegasi was thrown into the forest go help him!" I said as a green pegasi with a purple and blue mane with violet eyes pulled me out of the ground.

"The names sky" He said as he flew into the forest. I put my hoof near my necklace and pointed my hoof around in a circle around the timber wolf surrounding him in fire shot from my hoof."Storm!"

"I got it." Storm said as he and I switched places me inside the crystal on the necklace and him in my place. Rainbow dash flew away from the wolf which was now stepping on the fire, as storm put his hoof on the necklace and aimed it directly at the timber wolf, lightning shooting directly from his hoof catching some of the fire on its way to the timber wolves head exploding on impact sending pieces of it everywhere and more specifically at storms head. Being storm was controlling our movement at the moment I should have anticipated what happened next; we switched back the piece of wood hitting me directly between my eyes knocking me unconscious…

when I came to, I was in a bed, bandages on my head. I tried to get up but the pain struck me I was stuck there, in a mysterious house in someone else's bed with no recollection of how I got there, I saw where this was going… "Ohh… my head…" I grumbled when a purple pegasi with a blue mane and a pink bow on her head stuck her head through the door. I squinted a little trying to see if what I've just seen was real but she stuck her head back out and I could hear whispering coming from the other side of the door…

?: "Flitter go in!"

Flitter: "No! You go in!"

?: "Well you found him so you should go in first!"

Flitter: "fine I'll go only if you come with me cloud!"

Cloud: "fine I'll go with you" They were whispering so loud it was hard not to listen, but I managed to get out of bed before they finished talking as I did the same pony with the pink bow came walking out behind her another pegasi with a cyan mane and blue fur.

"hi there sorry to bring you here but we saw what you did and that you were hurt so I brought you here and fixed you up." The mare with the pink bow spoke up. "My name is flitter heart and this is cloud chaser." She pointed to the other blue mare behind her.

"where are the others, the ones with me when the timber wolf exploded?"

"oh rainbow dash didn't realize you were hurt and rushed into the forest after another colt called her." Cloud answered.

"I see, where am I?"

"cloudsdale." Flitter said pointing towards the window. Great they took me to cloudsdale I don't even know where this is!

Rainbow dash's POV

I ran with blitz and sky to Twilight's house busting down her door as I got in. "Twilight sol is missing!"

"He left his necklace!" Blitz said holding the necklace with storm in it, storm still laughing from when we found him.

"Oh no!" Twilight pulled out a book from her bookshelf and started flipping through the pages then stopped on one page and gulped. "Sol only has a couple hours to live!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how's that for an ending? Will sol be able to escape cloudsdale in time? What will happen when his necklace is off for too long? All questions answered next time…<strong>

**Question: why do you think storm wouldn't be worried by sols necklace being off?**


	4. seperated pt 1 (Chapter 4)

**Hello again every pony sorry the last chapter was a little short but it's for a reason**

**Sol: it's leading up to this chapter!**

**Yup now, if you guys review this intro will be mainly to give an answer to any questions you might have or suggestions you might have on the story but for now**

**Sol: let's start the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow dash's POV<strong>

"What do you mean he only has a couple hours to live?!" I asked seeing how sol was going to die.

"How much time do we have?" Blitz asked handing twilight the necklace

Twilight looked at the necklace and more importantly at storm who was laughing his flank off. "Three hours, than sol will die." She handed blitz the necklace. "Here every time a blue lightning bolt appears on the necklace you have one less hour." I looked at the necklace, no lightning bolts on it yet.

"Okay blitz you go check cloudsdale, sky go check the rest of Ponyville and I will check canterlot." I said as all of us flew off in different directions in search of sol.

* * *

><p><strong>Sols POV<strong>

I walked down the stairs and out the door, the two mares following me. "Okay, thanks for the help and all but I really should be going…" I started to fly off when flitter grabbed my leg.

"I-I saved you and your just going to fly off like that?!" Flitter asked flying off the ground a little.

"You at least owe her a meal." Cloud Chaser said supporting Flitter's decision.

"...ugh..." I looked flitter in the eyes a stupid mistake, her beautiful purple eyes going big as I did. Wait what am I saying I just met her?! Well it is just lunch right? "…" I looked away. "Fine…" she squealed a little before letting me go, my face going red, the reason I looked away.

"It's settled then, it's a date!" Cloud said, my face blood red now, I wonder if they notice it yet. Before they could I gathered myself together and turned around, my face now not red.

"ok where to?" I asked flitter, cloud now going back inside the house.

"oh I know this really cool restaurant just down the block." Flitter said as she dragged me away by my hoof.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

"Man I can't find him anywhere." I searched from the sky not seeing any trace of sol. seeing as I wasn't going to find him this way I landed on the dirt road I was flying over, feeling something under my hoof. "Huh? A piece of his tail?" I picked it up and brought it back to twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow dash's POV<strong>

"Sol could be anywhere he could probably be in Manehattan by now!" I landed trying to see if any pony would know where sol was until I saw spit fire walking down the road with soarin. "OH MY GOSH I JUST SAW SPIT FIRE!" I couldn't help but squeal a little at that before going up to ask her if she's seen sol. "Hey spit fire have you seen a tan pegasi with a red ma-"

"oh hey there rainbow dash me and soarin were just talking about how we saw these two mares carry this pegasi off to cloudsdale." She cut me off and kept walking.

"what did they look like? The two mares i mean." I asked Spit fire

"Oh the two mares were both blue and one had a big pink bow in her mane while the other had somewhat spikey cyan mane-" I flew off to tell blitz, sorry I did so because that was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Blitz's POV<strong>

"So who are you anyway?" I asked the pegasi in the necklace, searching for sol.

"My name is Storm… sol's brother." Storm said in between laughs. "We were in a fire when we were little, sol jumped into the water, I was too late." I went a little wide eyed at that.

"so you….are….dead…." I jumped to conclusions.

"Well not exactly, you see when I was about to jump into the water a burning tree fell in front of me, blocking my path. I climbed over it burning myself severely then I looked over to the lake sol was in and jumped in, soon after a bright light came and I awoke to Celestia's face, little did I know she saved us but to do so I was permanently bonded to this necklace and so was sol." Storm answered, serious now.

"So you envy him being able to stay outside the necklace and not you, that's why you're so mean to him!" I said proud that i figured him out.

"Yes but after sol is gone I will be the one on the outside so you must take me to him immediately, I like to stay in there all cozy." I knew when someone was lying and he was totally lying but I couldn't find out because rainbow dash had interrupted us.

"I know where sol is!" Rainbow ash yelled as she stopped me, both of us talking above this diner called Dales Delacasy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

I was sitting at the table flitter had chosen for us at a restaurant named Dales Delicacy's, the name in itself scared me half to death but it was surprisingly cheap, five bits for an apple and hay sandwich and seven bits for an oat Sunday, not bad. Flitter was rambling on about a tornado and how flutter shy saved cloudsdale but I wasn't paying attention as I looked down to realize…._my hoof was on fire_… "Whoa!" I blew out my hoof before flitter was able to notice.

"What's wrong?" Flitter asked me concerned

"Nothing…" I didn't want her to feel as if I wasn't enjoying the date, because I was. A waiter that looked like storm showed up next to us holding two purple drinks that looked like soda.

"On the house sir." The waiter said before setting the drinks down and leaving.

"hmm that looked a lot like-"I felt for my necklace feeling nothing but fur. "Oh no…"

"Hey you should try this it's good." Flitter said drinking the soda.

"Alright…" I wasn't really sure of this but as soon as this date is over I am going to find my necklace. I drank the soda only for everything to go dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's awkward have you ever went on a date with a pony you don't know and your hoof just lit on fire? Probably not anyway, until next time <strong>

**Question: what was the most awkward thing that ever happened to you (optional of course)**


	5. seperated Pt 2 (Chapter 5)

**Hello again-**

**Sol: how come you always say hello? I mean just say hi or something.**

**Wow thanks sol you're yelling at me for saying hello now?**

**Sol: just be a little more casual about it do I go around saying hello like a creep to every pony around town?**

**HEY I CAN UN-MAKE YOU! **

**Sol: okay seesh I'm just saying **

**Ok whatever, when we left off last time sol drank a mysterious purple soda and everything went dark so let's just pick up where we left off…**

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's POV<strong>

I was teleported back inside the necklace slipping the love poison vile into my mane, could be useful later. Blitz was holding the necklace flying just over the restaurant where I spotted sol earlier. "Just another hour until sol is gone and I am free, I can't believe these idiots didn't realize that the restaurant he's in is just below them…" I said out loud by accident as blitz and rainbow dash just glared at me. "Nope never mind I didn't say anything."

"Wow nice job storm." Blitz said as he flew down in front of the window. "Love poison! You gave them love poison!" He glared at me. "How do you expect to keep us from getting this necklace on sol by giving him love poison?!"

"Easy the poison is so he's too busy staring into that mares eyes to notice you and I locked the restaurant up so you can't get to him." I explained realizing it's useless to hide it now. "Mad you can't use magic to teleport inside and put it on him?" Blitz growled at that, I could tell he hated the fact that sol was going to die and he was going to have to put up with me for the rest of his life.

"Than I will just have to smash through!" Blitz took his left hoof and smashed the window he was looking through with ease almost as if it was nothing to him.

"Y-your hoof-" I said shocked. What is he?!

"I'm stronger than I look." Blitz said that as all the ponies in the restaurant fled out of the window, now not trapped inside the building.

"Then I will just have to stop you." I said as I stuck my hoof out of the necklace and punched Blitz straight in the face, then jumping out of the necklace.

"Why would you want your own brother dead?!" Blitz said recovering from the blow.

"I want to be free, can you imagine being binded to a necklace all your life?! It's not fun, you can't do the things you want in life!" I said walking in between blitz and the restaurant, sol still not noticing us the poison was working perfectly.

"You are alive isn't that enough?!" Blitz screamed as he brought his left hoof toward my mussel punching it so hard I could have sworn he broke it. He then spun forward bringing his tail down above me, I charged my hooves with electricity and put them in the way of his metal tail blasting him back.

"Blitz move!" Rainbow said as Blitz rolled to the right rainbow dash flying in from the left and ramming me into the wall before I could move out of the way.

"GAAH! No blitz… Don't do it…" I screamed hoping to delay blitz from his original task, him already walking to the table.

"You deserve to be trapped in that necklace…" Blitz said annoyed at me before walking again. Rainbow dash was still holding me down when I got a brilliant idea. I pulled out the vile and threw it over rainbow dash some getting in her mouth.

"I deserve to be free." I turned rainbows head toward blitz her tackling the necklace out of his hooves and sending him to the floor. "Three minutes left, I could almost feel it now…" I picked up the necklace off of the floor.

"**DARK STORM!" **I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Celestia flying in through the broken window, her horn glowing a bright white blinding me and lighting up the whole block.

"Whoa what happened… Oh my head!" Sol began to get up out of the seat he was sitting on.

"I want sol and storm to meet me in the castle… **NOW!**" Celestia said as she flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

I looked around me, my head spinning as I saw blitz on the floor, rainbow dash holding him down and Storm standing inside the necklace. "What's going on here?"

"what… happened?" Flitter said just as confused as I was. Rainbow dash quickly got off of blitz and snatched the necklace from the floor and flew over to me putting it around my neck, all the lightning bolts disappearing.

"You guys were on a date, it looked like you two were about to kiss by how close you two were to each other's faces." Blitz said smiling.

"oh yea I remember." Flitter kissed me on the cheek and started to walk away. "It is getting late I'd better get going, thanks again sol."

"Why? You saved me from getting into a coma I would consider ourselves even." I said with a smile.

"No I kissed you, I think you owe me another date, I would like to get to know you better so how about tomorrow we could hang out at Ponyville?" I face hooved that she had me trapped in this endless game.

"Ok tomorrow." I answered

"If you don't die first." Blitz said as Flitter flew off and I turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Celestia wants to see you at her castle, she seemed furious." Blitz explained sadly.

"Great I'm dead!" I said as I flew to the castle blitz and rainbow dash explaining what had happened along the way. "Really Storm gave us love poison? Oh the things I must've said…"

"I heard something along the lines of baby Pegasus cuddle pie or something!" Blitz was laughing his head off. We finally landed on the top balcony of the castle Luna and Celestia waiting inside.

"You guys stay here." I told them not wanting them to be lectured as well and sure enough they did. I walked inside slowly knowing I was going to get it, both of them glaring at me.

"Sol you know what happens when you take off the necklace why did you do so?!" Celestia yelled angry at me.

"I was knocked out two pegasi helped me and dropped my necklace not knowing it was important." I said simply.

"You should have sent for help like blitz instructed you." Luna said butting in.

"How did you know about that?!" I asked, if they were there how come they didn't help?

"Twilight and sky sent me a letter with a piece of your tail explaining what had happened according to what Blitz told sky." Celestia sighed before starting again. "You knew your connection with the necklace isn't that strong, yet you still stayed."

"How was I supposed to know that timber wolves could regenerate?!" I asked her not backing down.

"…Cadence and Shining armor already left for the crystal empire so I am afraid that you are stuck here until they return so for the next month you will be staying in twilights extra bedroom training with the mane six until they return. Dear sister write cadence a letter explaining sols location." Luna said as Celestia left down the stairs.

"Fine…" I agreed seeing as this punishment could be worse.

"…or how about a year since you are so willing to agree with me!" Luna said proudly.

"A YEAR!" I yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like sol will be getting home sick very soon, until next time…<strong>

**Question: how do you think Celestia found sol at the diner?**


	6. Discord pt 1 (Chapter 6)

**Hey there every pony- there happy?!**

**Sol: very, anyway we have a very special guest joining us and you cannot believe who it is…**

**Discord! *Discord appears in the middle of the room me and sol are standing in still in the shower he screams like a little girl***

**Discord: oh please warn me next time I could have really been in the shower. *He steps out the shower disappearing behind him* ok now what do you need me for? *He leaned back his hands behind his neck snapping in secrecy before turning to you* sssshhh! **

**It would be an honor if you would start the intro… hey where is sol?!**

**Discord: oh he's tied to a railroad track the speedy express heading straight for him…**

**What?! **

**Discord: and with that let's start this ridiculously lame story mainly because I can't stand storm and his annoyance…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: I was walking to Flitter's house still upset that I was stuck here for the next year, Dark Storm actually quiet for once. "So you're actually quiet for once what gives?" Storm turned around holding his jaw that the hospital had bandaged for him after the lecture yesterday.

Storm: "ah- tink mah jo ish boken." He managed to state. I guessed that he was saying his jaw was broken.

Sol: "Yea well that's what you get for messing with blitz and almost killing me." We had reached the house and I rang the doorbell. Flitter came out in her little pink bow as I told storm to go into his cloak mode, it's a spell twilight put on us the first day of training with her in magic it makes storm invisible to other ponies they also can't hear him either.

Flitter: "So let's go meet your friends first." She said as I guided her to Ponyville. The first pony she was to meet was twilight whom she already met before. The second was rarity…

Rarity: "Oh why hello there sol and is this your new mare friend?" She asked as I looked away and flitter giggled.

Sol: "Whatever, this is Flitter Heart, Flitter this is Rarity." They shook hooves as rarity invited us in. As much as I wanted to leave, Flitter wanted me to stay so I had no choice but to go along with them. Rarity sat down on her couch as me and flitter sat next to her.

Rarity: "Oh I design dresses and clothing for the ponies in Ponyville I could even design your dress for your next date." Rarity said as I face hooved.

Sol: "I know where this is going…. Hey I will go get drinks while you two get to know each other." I fled the room before she was able to talk about *gulp* weddings or even worse.

Rarity: "I could even make your kids clothes!" I heard rarity say as I left. I ran to a window to get some fresh air, but seeing how it was locked I did the one thing that came to my mind, I jumped out the window. I glided to the ground and sat there to think. "Did she just read my mind?!"

Storm: "Whoa sol calm down your heart is causing an earthquake in here." Storm said making himself seen.

Sol: "Sorry storm, hey how's your jaw doing?" I asked obviously seeing he could talk again.

Storm: "Fine I guess but you might want to get back in there before rarity notices your gone." Storm said reminding me of the task at hand.

Sol: "Yea sorry I freaked out like that." I apologized before I flew back up fixing the window with a spell twilight taught me, sometimes this necklace really helps. I walked to the kitchen and put some apple juice into some cups I found in her cabinet next, I put them on a tray and walked back to rarity's living room where I didn't find them. "Hey where did they go?"

Storm: "upstairs." Storm said before cloaking himself again, since storm was trapped in a necklace he has been known to sense other ponies around me an effect of the spell Celestia put on me and storm.

Sol: "How did they not notice the broken window?" I walked upstairs and into rarity's dressing room, as I walked in I saw flitter in a beautiful white wedding dress and rarity holding some measuring tape with her magic. "…." My jaw dropped to the floor letting go of the tray as well, it shattering all over the floor. The dress had white crystal clear diamonds all over it in a pattern that spread all over the dress; even her bow at the top of the dress was white.

Rarity: "Oh dear." I ran over to flitter, grabbed her by her hoof and ran to the nearest window her slipping out of the dress, the white bow still on her head.

Sol: "On to the next pony!" I said jumping out of the closest window and flying to the sugar cube corner, my face red.

Flitter: "But I wasn't done yet." She argued starting to fly along with me.

Sol: "Sorry but it was getting a little too personal in there for me to stay any longer." I explained still flying at top speed.

Flitter: "Well that's a reason for you to stay but why did you have to drag me along? Look you're not even my colt-friend yet we just went on one date." She argued.

Sol: "So why were you in a wedding dress?" Flitter blushed looking down.

Flitter: "Uhm… I don't know if this is bad but there is this weird dragon looking thing staring at us."

Sol: "Discord!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the whole flitter fire chapters but it is almost Valentine's Day so I might as well send a shout out about that now<strong>

**Sol: stop talking and untie me!**

**Fine hold still… until next time every pony…**

**Question: what would you go through to get out of sol's situation, would you go as far as jump out of a window **_**twice**_**?**


	7. discord part 2 (Chapter 7)

***The train was coming with discord at the wheel***

**Discord: oh how lovely is the chaos, not much but it is still delicious.**

**Sol: *burns his way out of the ropes and pushes me out of the way* Storm!**

**Storm: got it! *storm switches with sol as the train runs into him, storm grabbing onto the train stopping it* Discord! *he walks over to the front of the train and throws discord out* there is only room for one bad guy in this story and that's me!**

**Let's uh start the chapter…*you hear punching and hitting sounds even a screeching cat***

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: I looked down to see discord, the one who turned the whole world upside down and ruled Equestria! I flew down on instinct and tackled discord, flitter still in the air. "You!" I punched him in the face. "You hurt my friends!" I hit him again. "You made them hate each other!" I jumped off of him. "You're a monster!" I pushed him into a building.

Discord: "No manners!" He flicked me in the head sending me flying back sprawling on the grass. "No thank you discord for keeping me alive all this time?!" He snapped his fingers, the ground coming up and eating me. "Celestia should have trained her pet better!"

Sol: "Don't call me a pet!" I managed to touch my necklace sending fire spewing out around me, setting me free.

Discord: "Or what." He snapped his fingers making chocolate milk appear in his hand and then sipping it. "You will bark at me." He snapped his fingers again turning me into a dog.

Sol: "Storm!" I turned myself back using another spell twilight taught me.

Storm: "My pleasure!" I switched with storm…

* * *

><p><strong>Flitter's POV<strong>

Flitter: I watched as sol attacked discord, so brave but so stupid didn't he know what discord was capable of, the only reason why sol isn't dead yet is because discord swore to be good from now on. Only if sol knew… Oh wait. "Sol discord is-"I was cut off by sol turning into a pony I've never met before. He looked nothing like sol at all I could only hope he knew what he was doing. Ponies started to gather.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: "Crap. Storm leave now! Ponies are starting to gather." Storm looked around and flew off to the sky. Discord noticed too and teleported away, leaving flitter alone in the sky.

Storm: "Could you have warned me sooner?" Storm complained sitting on a cloud before switching places with me.

Sol: "Wait… You left her!" I flew down to flitter who was shocked by what had just happened.

Flitter: "Who-who was that?!" She asked scared.

Sol: "I-I can explain, here follow me." I took her to a hill with a little tree as the sun set behind us. I sat down and leaned back on the tree closing my eyes. "Here is my brother storm." I touched the necklace and in one quick motion, pointed next to me storm appearing where I pointed.

Storm: "Sup girl." I rolled my eyes at what he said. "I am storm sol's much cooler and handsome brother. Not to mention stronger, more talented and-"

Sol: "Okay storm we got the picture." I said mad at him for bragging.

Flitter: "Wait, you were the one that poisoned us!"

Storm: "Ye-Wait what, I thought you didn't remember anything." I looked at flitter my eyes going wide. Flitter bit her lip and looked away, blushing.

Sol: "Wait you remember, how?" I asked her, eager to figure out how she remembered any of that.

Flitter: "Oh shut up." She kissed me.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.And with that we leave off, please be sure to tell me if you liked the chapter and if I could make more solXflitter chapters or not so now we leave off…<strong>

**Question: What would you do to discord if you had a free shot at him? **


	8. Determination pt 1 (Chapter 8)

…

**Sol: … there is no intro today**

**Cause' this chapter is crazy**

**Sol: so let's get to it…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: I woke up the next day and put my hoof to my head after fully waking up I walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. "Oh no." I had a purple mane, my fur was white, I had blue eyes and long eye lashes finally, I sounded like rarity when I spoke. "I'm rarity!"

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's POV<strong>

Twilight: I woke up in sol's bed, of course I freaked out and spike came to the room calling me sol! I couldn't believe it at first until I looked in the mirror. "Spike send a letter to princess Celestia."

Spike: "Why sol?" Spike asked trying to argue.

Twilight: "I'm not Sol I'm twilight!" I answered. "Wait if I'm sol than who is me?" I rushed to my room only to see a very panicked me.

Luna: "Sol why is it that I look exactly like the fair twilight and I am in her library?" The other me asked sounding kind of like Luna.

Twilight: "I'm not Sol I'm twilight!" I argued.

Luna: "Wait, I knew discord looked angry, I didn't want to hear him complain about sol but it seems he was as angry as to switch our minds and he included all of you as revenge for using the elements of harmony on him." I ran to the others, Luna following me and spike sending a letter back at the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Pinkies POV<strong>

Pinkie: I was walking to my house carrying some party supplies when I ran into twilight. "Oh hi there Luna!"

Luna: "Who are thou in my body?!" Luna asked.

Pinkie: "Oh my name is Pinkie Diane Pie. Sol is in rarity's body rarity is in my body rainbow dash is in blitz's body, blitz is in Flutter Shy's body and Flutter Shy is in rainbow dash's body." I explained.

Twilight: "How did you-?" I cut her off.

Pinkie: "It's obvious silly." I told them, walking on.

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow dash's POV<strong>

Rainbow: I was blitz! I had been invited to meet the wonder bolts today; I had to find myself quick, whoever I was. I saw flutter shy flying towards me.

Shy: "Ok who are you?" Flutter shy didn't seem shy at all she actually sounded like blitz a little bit.

Rainbow: "I am rainbow dash I'm stuck in blitz's body and who are you, you're obviously not flutter shy."

Blitz: "I'm blitz it seems as if we all switched bodies." Blitz spoke up.

Rainbow: "Minds we've switched minds not bodies." I told him.

Blitz: "Whatever, let's go find your body and whoever is in it." We flew off to my cloud, it being the only cloud in the sky. I looked scared from where I was, it wasn't a very good look for me so it had to be Flutter shy.

Shy: "Oh my, i-I'm afraid of heights." Yup it was flutter shy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity's POV<strong>

Rarity: "Oh dear I'm pinkie." I looked around waiting for something bad to happen but I was perfectly fine. "Ok I have to find pinkie." Just then I heard a bell chime so I rushed downstairs to see Luna standing there, putting party supplies on the counter.

Luna: "Hi there me!" Luna said in a surprisingly cheery voice. "I am actually pinkie pie! Surprise!" Luna said standing on her hind legs and sticking her hooves into the air.

Rarity: "Perfect, now tell me who is in my body?!" I asked hoping it was twilight; at least she would know what to do at my boutique.

Pinkie: "Sol is." She answered.

Rarity: "Oh dear." I said in worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: "Discord must've done this, after I attacked him yesterday. Why did I have to be such a fool, now only he can fix this and I highly doubt he would be willing to." I ran to the canterlot castle. Twilight, and me already there talking to Celestia.

Celestia: "Ah here he is." Celestia said noticing me." Twilight you wouldn't mind being rarity for a wile would you?" Celestia asked.

Me: "No your majesty." The other me said, I'm guessing that was twilight. Celestia nodded as her horn turned a bright white blinding us again. When my eyesight returned I was back in my body.

Sol: "Agh! Warn us next time!" I yelled at Celestia whom when I could see again, slapped me across the face with her right hoof, all the other ponies including the guards guarding the door jumped in amassment at what she did.

Celestia: "**HOW DARE YOU ATTACK DISCORD?!"** I stood there holding my face. Since it took some of celestia's DNA to use the spell to save me we were basically related so she could hit me without having a bad reputation. "Now I have something for you." She walked over to a window it had a picture of me under water with fire above me and Celestia was flying above the water and the fire, her horn glowing a beautiful white color. Celestia stuck her horn in a hole where my necklace was supposed to be, the whole window turning into a door glowing a bright white before a red crystal horn with a piece missing was sitting on a little stand. "State your name." Celestia said before turning to me.

Sol: "My name is Sol Fire son of Blue Flare and Majestic Fire." Just then my necklace snapped off and flew towards the crystal horn flying into the missing part of the necklace completing it. The horn then flew towards my head connecting with me and turning me into a completely a bright fiery red crystal alicorn, my mane turning gold and also becoming crystalized my tail doing the same.

Celestia: "Go retrieve discord, he has run off to the Everfree forest I and my sister will be joining you shortly."

Sol: "Yes your highness." I told her being polite even though she slapped me.

Celestia: "There is no need for you to call me by such a high name anymore, if you complete this quest and use your horn to turn discord back to good then you will be granted this horn and be turned to royalty. Just like twilight." Celestia turned toward rarity that was now twilight. "She will be joining you as well." I nodded and flew off toward the Everfree forest.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is crazy but there will be even more crazy chapters to come.<strong>

**Sol: yes twilight is not the only one who is an alicorn now *He hoof pumps***

**Okay sol calm down, now until next time.**

**Question: would you join sol to fight discord? **


	9. Determination pt 2 (chapter 9)

**Sol: hello there brony's today I will be doing the intro because sword is currently being told what discord can and cannot do so with that said,-**

**Rarity: oh when are you going to marry flitter! **

**Sol: This is getting a little too personal… **

**Rarity: Oh but your children will look oh so adore- *Rarity looks to where sol was standing and sees a broken window instead* Oh not again…. Before we start the chapter we have a comment from 4428 Gamer**

**4428 Gamer: Fight Discord?! That's insane! I think I have the right to think about it for a- Okay done. Yes! Can't wait to see this chaotic fight!**

**Rarity: I for one think Sol is a little on the insane side as well . *She looks at the broken window* let's start the chapter now…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: "So the plan is to make it past the Everfree forest into the ruins and fight discord?" I asked making sure of the plan.

Luna: "Yes if thou would be so forgetful as to forget the plan right after Celestia had explained it to you. Are you sure there are no side effects to becoming crystalized dear sister, such as amnesia?" Luna looked to Celestia who just shrugged her shoulders before leading the way.

Celestia: "Sol they aren't just ruins they are what remains of our parent's castle after Luna had turned into Nightmare Moon." We kept walking as she explained the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback Celestia's POV<strong>

Luna: "Sister, no one loves the night why do they scorn and avoid me and my beauty?!" Luna had yelled at me not making any sense.

Celestia: "What do you mean sister? They do not scorn you, they love the night all the creatures do, it gives them peace with its silence and grants them rest with the calm light of the moon." I argued. This was getting out of hand even for me.

Luna: "I do not like them to sleep during the night; I want them to be happy and awake, only thou grant them that ability which is why there can only be one true princess of Equestria!" Luna had stood upon the throne of our castle, the same throne our father sat upon. Dark energy had surrounded Luna; I knew it was too late for her as I started to ready myself. Blue shining armor had formed out of the darkness and started to connect itself with her hooves, head and chest, her fur had turned a dark black and her mane had begun to grow in size, finally her teeth had fangs growing out of them, her pupils fading to white.

Celestia: "I will remember the leader you once were sister, not this monster you claim to be. Let this be our final battle Luna!" I told her, ready to start the fight.

Luna: "**MY NAME IS NOT LUNA ANYMORE SISTER, IT IS NOW NIGHTMARE MOON!"** She pointed her horn toward me, dark magic blasting me through the wall. "**HAHAHAHAHA, YOU ARE NOW NO MATCH FOR ME, NOW I WILL TEACH THE VILLAGERS WHY THEY SHOULDN'T IGNORE THE NIGHT!" **

Celestia: When I awoke I ran to the window she had flown through, seeing a destroyed village, fire and destruction everywhere no pony to be seen. I flew around looking for Nightmare moon only to see more destruction, the village houses were now rubble little or nothing left of what they once were. The day had turned to night, and what was left of our parent's castle was now half destroyed, pieces of the castle everywhere. "Luna show yourself!" I called. Just then Luna tackled me from above, spun around and threw me to the ground. "I do not want to do this Luna please fight it!" I yelled. If she couldn't fight it I would be forced to banish her to the thing she once loved as a child.

Luna: "I told you, **LUNA IS NO MORE!"** She started laughing maniacally.

Celestia: "Than you leave me no choice. Please forgive me dear sister." I concentrated on her, light shining out of my horn and hitting her so hard she flew to the moon. Luna crashed into the moon, my magic still hitting her sending her into the deepest depths of the moon. "You shall be banished until the longest day of the thousandth year. The stars shall aid in your escape." I used all my remaining magic to lower the moon and raise the sun every day since then, until twilight and her new friends turned Luna back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: "So that's what happened to you two. So what were your parent's names?" Celestia stopped; we had made it to the source.

Luna: "The front door is open." Luna stated. "Hey twilight should have joined us by now, where could she be?" I shrugged my shoulders.

Sol: "Maybe it's taking longer than expected to turn them back." We walked in, stairs and door's everywhere, on the walls, on the ceiling, even in the floor. "Where are we going to find discord in a place like this?" I asked hoping Celestia wouldn't say split up.

Celestia: "We split up, Luna you check the left, I check the right." Luna flew to the left of the castle Celestia to the right.

Sol: "I guess I'll go check the middle." I said, angry that Celestia forgot I was here. I opened the door in front of me only to see six familiar faces, only each of them was darker, colorless. "Hey guys, I was wondering when you would show up…. Guys?" They all tackled me in unison to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Celestia's POV<strong>

Celestia: I was flying top speed, checking every room for discord when I ran into something familiar. It had black fur, armor on its head, hooves and chest…. Wait it was nightmare moon! She rammed me, sending me flying through another door and sprawling over the floor. "Luna how could you? I thought you were turned from evil by the elements of harmony!"

Nightmare: "They were no match against me." She touched my head with her horn, everything fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

Luna: I wanted revenge on discord almost as bad as I wanted to get off the moon for the thousand years I was banished but I needed to find him first. In my deep thinking I ran into something, a familiar face. "Sol! Why have thou not gone ahead?" I asked him, but to no avail he just touched my head with his new horn. Everything faded away to black, just like the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: I struggled as hard as I could but they wouldn't let up. "Hey what gives?!" I asked hoping to know why they were dragging me deeper into the castle.

Rarity: "I will be giving NOTHING to you." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Sol: "No I mean why are you guys taking me to where I need to go? I can get there myself you know." I explained confused.

Twilight: "Because you are our prisoner!" Twilight answered still dragging me. I teleported in front of them.

Sol: "Okay now explain what's really going on!" They looked behind me as two huge doors opened up revealing Discord sitting on a thrown, Celestia and Luna standing next to him, glaring me down.

Discord: "Oh welcome sol, you're just in time for the party!" I glared at him.

Sol: I flew towards him at top speed, tucking my right hoof towards my chest ready to punch him when in range. Just when I was in range however, Blitz flew in from my left spinning forward and knocking me to the ground with his tail, full force. "GAAH! Discord what have you done to them?!" I asked turning over on the floor so I could keep my eyes on him.

Discord: "Whatever do you mean? They are all your friends?!" He turned himself into me by snapping his fingers, than nightmare moon.

Sol: "Celestia! Luna what are you waiting for?! Attack him!" I yelled, not knowing why they were just sitting there instead of attacking.

Discord: "Oh you mean that!" He snapped his fingers appearing on the thrown back to his original form. "I just used some of my chaos to turn them from being little goody two shoes, to complete spawns of chaos. All it took was a little touch to the head and-"He snapped his fingers, the floor caging me in this little marble cage.

Sol: "Discord!" I shouted, angry that I was useless to my friends.

Discord: "What?!" He yelled back. I used that moment to switch with Storm who had been waiting for a rematch; broke the marble, electricity flying off of him as he did.

Storm: "I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Storm's fur was now crystalized black, like obsidian, his mane was turned dark blue, little specks of blue lightning dancing inside of it. His tail looked the same.

Discord: "Hahaha! You actually think you are a match for us?! Pathetic." He snapped his fingers, all of my friends jumping towards Storm in unison as he drank chocolate milk out of a glass he summoned.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this has been by not so far, the longest chapter have made, hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to tell me how you like the story so far in the reviews.<strong>

**Question: How do you think storm will fair against all of his friends at once?**


	10. Determination pt 3 (Chapter 10)

**Alright this is the next chapter to the tale of fire **

**Sol: whoo!**

**So we have a request from flying sky high saying he wants more sky so I hope you will enjoy this sky also Flying sky high suggested the flitter sol pairing in case any of you were wondering…**

**Sol: sky also has made a whole bunch of cool stories if you would like to check some out.**

**Now let's start the chapter…**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

Sky: "It's been three hours; rainbow dash said it would only take one." I complained pacing back and forth in the main hallway of celestia's castle. The walls were painted with all the history of Equestria, I still wondered who put those there but that wasn't why I was here. Celestia asked me if I could watch the castle and I wasn't about to let her down, still…

Flitter: "Sky sol is missing!" Flitter rushed in panting from all the running. "I went to twilight's house and spike told me he was not there…" She laid on a bench near the window with sol and Celestia.

Sky: "Sol too huh? I have an idea! Can you watch the kingdom?" I asked. I had an idea but I needed to find some cookies first.

Flitter: "Okay I guess, what did you have in mind?" Flitter asked sitting up from the bench.

Sky: "I'm going to save them!" I answered running to the sugar cube corner.

**Sol's POV**

Sol: Storm hesitated, no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't hurt them. Deep inside he knew they were his friends. Everybody tackled him before he could move, forcing him to the ground. "Discord I will not give up you hear me?!" I yelled at him. He was walking away still sipping the milk. Blitz slammed his hoof on Storm's head knocking him out cold switching us. When we switched I caught blitz's hoof before he could hit me too, and it felt like metal?! "Blitz since this isn't going to hurt you will forgive me right?" I asked him as he looked at me with a glare as sharp as swords. "Okay have it your way." I clenched my hoof around his sending fire through his metal, hoof, wrist, and arm?! His arm blew up in a quick burst, wires and pieces of it hitting the other ponies grabbing on to me sending them back. "Guys listen-" I was cut off by discord snapping his fingers as the floor beneath me opened up, Celestia hitting me with her horn on my head sending me to the bottom.

Discord: "Celestia will you do the honors?" Celestia nodded, her horn glowing as I got heavier too heavy to fly. "Oh well done Celestia brilliant gravity spell!" Discord then walked away with the others leaving me in the hole.

Sol: "i-I can't move!" I tried to get up but all I managed was lifting my head a little before putting back down to the ground. I lay there on my back unable to move waiting for someone to help me for what seemed hours when I saw a Pegasus out of the corner of my eye, he was sitting there a stallion with brown fur, dark brown mane and a dark brown mustache and beard with blue eyes.

? "Sol get up I know you can do it… you are too determined to lose…" The stallion told me.

Sol: "I can't I won't move." I answered not knowing how he managed to sit down instead of being pulled to his knees.

? "Enough doubting yourself, this I can't I won't attitude isn't going to get you back up there, only you can do that." He told me looking at the outplaced rocks I could climb up.

Sol: "No I can't, they were counting on me and I let them down I am not strong enough now I'm going to die down here…" I said giving up.

? "You will never see Flitter again…" He told me walking closer. "What happened to storm?" He asked pointing to storm.

Sol: "He was knocked out by blitz." I answered looking away from him in anger and annoyance.

? "Well it looks like you will die alone down here with him then… if you make it back up there you can stop discord save Equestria and your friends…" The stallion told me not giving up. "You were made for something more than this sol, you know that right?" He told me the same thing everyone else told me over and over again.

Sol: "Yes everyone tells me that but I could never understand why…" I answered sitting up.

? "Sol go rise above your challenges and take back your friends!" He yelled at me startling me to my hooves.

Sol: "How I'm trapped down here I can't even get up off the floor…" I talked back not noticing myself.

? "Your mother was a lot like you she had a good heart but she could never realize the obvious…" The stallion said pointing to my hooves. "There is always a reason to keep fighting whether or not you can see it remember that sol now go and remember this… There is no force, no equal no object that exists that can halt nor oppose the power and devotion of a determined soul… now RISE!" He yelled as I got up off the ground using my wings, the gravity pulling me down to where I could only fly so high, but I fought it and rose higher and higher until I reached the first step and landed on it looking up at my destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

Sky: I reached the entrance to discord's castle, eighteen cookies in a box I had brought with me. I walked in and saw my first target, flutter shy. She lunged at me but before she could reach me I took a bite of two cookies at once and threw them at her hooves, catching her wrists in the bite holes of my cookies and launching her back into the wall, the cookies holding her hooves against it now jammed into the wall. "Glad I asked for extra sugar, which is like cement!" I said relieved that it worked. I opened the door to my left seeing twilight standing near the wall talking to pinkie pie. I took a bite of four cookies throwing them at their hooves and catching them both. "Yes two for four!" I yelled stupidly as rainbow dash jumped out of the nearest door with rarity. I threw a UN eaten cookie into rainbows mouth her choking on it and flying off course and crashing into the ground gagging; next I bit a cookie and threw it at rarity's right hoof catching her too, as she tried to get it loose I threw another one at her other hoof capturing her before going over to rainbow dash, my best friend, the one who warned me about this and made me promise to do this if she never came back. "Rainbow I am sorry for doing this, I hope you forgive me…" I hugged her as she was still gagging before I kicked her in the back making her spit it out; next I put two bitten cookies over her hooves and into the ground trapping her too. I continued on as I heard talking and a pony coming out of the hole in the ground next to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Sol: I managed to make it up to the last step seeing sky. "SKY-"I yelled as the step broke under me. Sky flew as fast as he could and grabbed onto my hoof before I could fall.

Sky: "Man you are a lot heavier than last time, what have you been eating?!" Sky yelled barely holding on.

Sol: "Celestia put a gravity spell over the pit I barely made it up here." I told him climbing up. Sky looked down seeing how far down I was. "Oh he needs help too." I told sky walking back to him after I climbed up.

Sky: "Who?" I looked down to see no one there before jumping back in astonishment.

Sol: "N-no one I'm just kidding… come on we need to find the others and change them back." I said not trying to seem crazy.

Sky: "I managed to get everyone except blitz and apple jack on the way in." Sky told me.

Sol: "Whoa how?!" I asked as he showed me his box of cookies. "Okay that is impressive." We walked over to the next room, the one blitz and discord went through. "Okay you go capture applejack I will go after blitz.

Sky: "What about discord?" Sky asked walking towards the door.

Sol: "We all go after him." I answered. We were going to change our friends back, defeat discord and-

Luna: "My…my… how could you be so forgetful as to forget me?!" Luna said walking in.

Sol: "Sky did you get Celestia…?" I asked looking toward where sky was standing.

Celestia: "I don't think so…" Celestia said standing where sky was.

Sol: "Where is sky?!" I shouted towards her.

Celestia: "He went ahead and found apple jack already… The real question is where are you?" Celestia said as we were all teleported to the moon. "We are willing to hurt you but we are guessing you won't do the same." Celestia said as she shot a beam of light out of her horn towards me. I jumped up, the beam of light hitting Luna right between her eyes, knocking her out cold.

Sol: "No but you could hurt each other." I said walking over to Luna and touching her horn with mine, all her colors returning and waking her up. "My turn…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it chapter 10 of the tale of fire, hope you enjoyed it and again thanks to 4428 gamer for inspiring me to make this story and Flying sky high for encouraging me to continue it even if not directly…<strong>

**Question: How do you think flitter is handling the kingdom?**


	11. Elements pt 1 Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter in the tale of fire, speaking of which-**

**Sol: we would like to give another shout out to flying sky high for the new cover photo!**

**Thanks sky I appreciate all of your help really most of this wouldn't be possible if it weren't for your help.**

**Sol: so with that said let's start this thing!**

**(Disclaimer: Flying sky high made the cover photo NOT me!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

I was running, searching for apple jack when Blitz flew towards me out of another door hitting me in the gut and sending me backwards next apple jack bucked me in the back sending me sprawling on the floor in front of Blitz. "Seems my new arm is working perfectly! Thank you discord!" Blitz said to discord who was walking down the hallway behind him. I pulled out another cookie and after taking a bite of it I threw it towards discord. It flew past Blitz's left hoof and caught discord's neck trapping him between the wall and the cookie. "Why you!" Discord glared at me as Blitz put his metal hoof on my head and apple jack jumped on my back, holding me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Luna stood up and faced Celestia who was now backing away in fear of what I might do. "Hey Luna, ever wanted revenge on Celestia for sending you to the moon for all that time?" I called to Luna who was now seeing the plan. "Oh yes we have wanted revenge on her, that on the moon that is all we have thought about." Luna stood on her hind legs flailing her front hooves in the air. Luna then turned into nightmare moon; her fangs grew out, her mane and fur grew darker, and finally her eyes faded to white as she ran toward Celestia. Luna turned into a dark cloud engulfing Celestia and holding her in place, the only thing that stood out was her horn. I ran over to her as fast as I could, this was my only chance and I wasn't going to let it slip by me, once I got there I touched her horn with mine, her colors returning. "Let's go get discord before he turns the world into his own personal chaos capital!" Celestia told us as Luna returned to normal.

We were teleported back inside the castle when I heard discord from the other room say: "Why you!" I ran towards the sound, Luna and Celestia close behind. When we got there, Sky was being held down by Blitz and apple jack, Discord was about to touch Sky's forehead. "Discord!" I screamed as I flew at top speed towards him. Blitz, however flew up and tackled me into the ceiling, with his force and strength with his metal arm pushing on my chest and me now being made of some sort of crystal, we smashed through the ceiling making it collapse under us. The rest screamed as they ran away before it could trap them, unfortunately though discord and apple jack were cut off from sky, Luna and Celestia. I grabbed Blitz's hoof and threw him across the room we were sent through, launching me in the other direction. "Hey guys go around through the main hallway!" I shouted to Sky and the others as they flew towards the hallway leaving me and Blitz only a hole away, glaring each other down. "Let's make this interesting…" Blitz said as he pressed down on his ear. The song Pump it by the black eyed peas started playing, I could hear a voice say the name of the song before it started playing. Blitz cracked his neck, back and hoof before flying towards me at top speed. Blitz punched me in the side of my face, using his metal hoof knowing I was made of crystals and I would hurt his other hoof if he used it. I took hit after hit from him unable to strike back knowing I could kill him in one blow. "C'mon Sol, that all you got?" Blitz said as he let his guard down, I was on the ground out of breath, staring at the floor as the music ended. "Nope I haven't even started yet!" I yelled at Blitz, seeing lit torches on the walls, I made a quick motion towards blitz with both my hooves as if I was pulling the fire from the torches and making them surround Blitz, which they did. I then used a frost spell twilight taught me a while back and froze the fire in place, trapping blitz inside it, only his head was sticking out. "So Blitz, Storm had a suspicion about you, you weren't quite right, so are you hiding something?" I asked blitz as I turned him back. "Really?! You are asking me this now?!" Blitz yelled at me trying to avoid the question. "Yea I figured I would ask you now, seeing as thawing you out could take a while." I answered as I touched my necklace and pointed toward Blitz moving my hoof clockwise in a slow motion. "Why don't you just thaw me out by shooting fire at me?" Blitz asked changing the subject; he was good at this so I let him slide seeing as how I could just ask apple jack later. "Well If I do that I will turn you into steak, do you want to be steak?! Because I could make that happen!" I told him, raising my hooves in the air for dramatic effect. "No keep doing that!" He yelled knowing what I said was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Sky's POV<strong>

Celestia, Luna, and I were all running to where discord last was but when we got there we saw that discord was set free and was now somewhere in the castle. "Great, here Celestia go change back the others Luna go help Sol I will go after them myself." I told them as they teleported away. I turned around to see apple jack. She tackled me, both of us rolling on the floor as she kicked me off and into the wall behind me. I quickly got back up and flew into her, sending her back a little before catching herself, she then threw her rope over me and spun me around, sending me out of the window next to her. I stopped myself as soon as I flew out of it, but she jumped out and rammed into me sending us both to the floor below us. I landed on my back, injuring my wing. I couldn't fly away and I couldn't get up because applejack was on top of me, holding me down. That is when I looked up to see Sol jump out of the window above us, his wings spreading wide as he jumped through, that's when I passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Again I hope you like it and again another thanks to sky for helping me out with the cover image.<strong>

**Question: What do you think happened to blitz?**


	12. Chapter 12 The new element

**Hello ane welcome to the tale of fire... again... anyway i am your host Anthony!**

**Sol: and i am your co host Sol!**

**So with that down, i will be editing the other chapters to not look like plays (sorry force of habit) **

**Sol: yea because who like plays right?**

**Hey plays are not that bad!**

**Sol: let's start this chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Luna's POV<strong>

When i found Blitz and sol, i used my magic to lift Blitz and crack the ice open over a spike made by them going through the floor. Sol ran off to find Discord, Blitz followed him and i went to find Celestia and help her free the others from Discords spell. When i got there Celestia had set free everypony exept for Rainbow dash who flew out of the window when i approched.

"Sister did you help Sol and Blitz?" Celestia asked me glaring out of the window.

"Yes Celesia, did you free the others?" In response to my question, Twilight, Pinkie, Flutter shy and rarity all stood proudly, showing me their elements of harmony.

"Let's get Apple jack and Rainbow dash now." Twilight said calmly as we all looked out the window Rainbow dash flew through.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

When i was looking for Discord i walked into a hallway that looked like there was a struggle, i looked out of the window only to see a passed out Sky on the granite floor, a fountain next to him and Apple jack on top of him. I flew out of the window and darted toward Apple jack as fast as i could go, sadly it wasn't faster than Rainbow dash who came out of the window next to Apple jack and rammed me out of the way and sprawling over the floor.

"Sky!" I yelled to Sky hoping he would wake up and help me out but to no avail, Sky was out cold. I flew over to Apple jack grabbing her back and doing a summer sault, letting go of her mid-spin sending her into Rainbow dash. I picked up Sky and revived him by tossing him into the fountain, his head shooting up out of the water immediatly.

"Whoa wha- whats going AAAAGGGHHH WHY AM I IN PAIN?! Sky asked now feeling the pain of being crushed by AJ.

"Sky duck!" Sky dove underwater as Rainbow dash flew past him, Sky came back up soon after. "Okay you are awake now, i need your help with these two." I told him as he jumped out of the water.

"I will take Boofie you take Apple jack." Sky told me... Wait BOOFIE?! I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? Rainbow dash is like my sister, i've known her for years..." Sky explained to me, i guess they call each other nicknames and that must be her's.

Just then, Celestia knocked Apple jack out with her horn from behind and Luna shot a spell at Rainbow dash, her colors returning. Celestia then put her horn on Apple jack, her colors returning as well.

"Oh well done, but i'm afraid you are too late." Discord came walking out of the castle. "You see, you have already stored enough chaos in this one castle to take over all of Equestria!" Discord shouted out loud laughing his head off...LITERALLY. His head rolled off of his shoulder and into his hand as he put it back on upside down. "All i have to do is snap my fingers and instantly the world is mine!" Discord shouted to the world as his head turned back around.

"Discord!" I shouted to him as i flew at him at top speed, only for him to smack me to the floor and kick me back over to the others.

"Why we oughta!" Apple jack threatened Discord, now awake.

"No Apple jack, i will take care of him..." I said stumbling while i got up. I had taken a lot of damage, fighting Blitz, falling one hundred feet down a hole and climbing back up with intense gravity pulling me down and now taking a beating from Discord and Rainbow dash. It's a mystery how i got up.

"Sol you cannot fight Discord, it will take what's left of you!" Celestia told me. "Don't do this Sol." I kept walking to Discord, ignoring her. "SOL!" She shouted to me but i was already in front of him.

"Y-you hurt my friends, you make them fight each other, you knock out my brother, AND YOU THREATEN THE WORLD!" I yelled at him drawing back my hoof and punching him, only for him to catch it and throw me backwards.

"Oh why would you so falsly accuse me of those horrible deeds, i did not do any of that!" Discord argued trying to mess with my head but i ignored him as i got back up. "Oh please, why do you even try, you are fighting the embodyment of chaos himself, you cannot win!" Discord said as he started laughing at how pathetic i must've looked.

"Then i will keep trying! I will not give up untill i cannot get up! Do you hear me discord?! I will not let you take my home again!" I shouted to him desperatly as i stood in front of him glaring him in the eyes, not backing down at all.

"He is too determined to give up now..." Celestia said proudly as i pulled off my horn, the necklace reappearing around my neck.

"Celestia take this, i can beat him without it!" I threw the horn to celestia not looking away from Discord. My mane turned back and so did everything else.

"What?! You're crazy!" Blitz yelled to me testing my sanity.

"Maybe, but i am not about ready to say goodbye to my home, and my friends." I turned towards Blitz and smirked at him showing i had a plan. "Now." I turned back towards Discord. "let's begin."

Discord made the first move and slammed my face into the ground, it hurt more han before due to the fact i wasn't made of crystal anymore. I heard the voice of the stallion i saw in my head telling me something.

"You can win as long as you do not run from your pain, you must embrace your pain because your pain will be the thing that pushes you from where you are to where you need to be." I felt a sudden surge of energy course through me, like i've never felt before. I teleported above him and used my elbow to knock him to his knees, flipping behind him and bucking him in the back, sending him to the floor and landing on my back.

"I like to say if you fall, try to fall on your back because if you can look up, you can get up." The voice told me again as i got up on my hooves immediatly.

Discord snapped his fingers, the ground covering my hooves as he kicked me in the face, sending me to the floor again. "The richest place on Equestia is the grave yard because in the grave yard you find dreams that never became reality." I touched my necklace a fire surrounded me, bringing me back to my hooves and then going over to the floor in front of of the ground started floating up, forming a cannon with two holes in the back that looked like i could fit my hooves in them. When i did the inside of the cannon lit up in a bright red, little cracks in it where the light shone through.

"WHEN YOU LEAVE THIS EARTH MAKE SURE YOU ACCOMPLISHED EVERYTHING YOU COULD POSSIBLY ACCOMPLISH! DO NOT LEAVE ANY DREAM LEFT BEHIND!" I fired the cannon, red blazing fire shooting in Discords direction.

"The question is; what are you going to do with your time... Sol, its time to choose." The fire split apart and surrounded Discord, little strips of it holding him in place. "Are you going to give up or are you going to succed?"

I walked over to Discord looking him in the eyes, glaring at him for all that he has done. "Listen, if it were easy everypony would do it..." I looked to my shocked friends for a moment. "Easy..." I said simply as i closed my eyes, i could feel the energy coming off of my necklace and ingulfing Discord. "When i opened my eyes, Discord was out cold on the floor.

"Yes!" I shouted as i tried to raise my hooves, but seeing as they wouldn't budge i looked down, only to see myself turning to stone.

"Sol!" All my friends shouted in unison as my legs were turning to stone. I managed to get a good look at my hooves, i saw stone armour appear on my hooves, then my necklace turned into armour that looked like Celestia's necklace, with the crystal in the middle.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's POV<strong>

I watched as Sol was turned to stone right before my eyes. "S-sol?" I asked desperatly, trying to see if he would answer. I walked over to him and laid down next to him, crying for my new cousin that has now turned to stone.

"The Element of determination..." Celestia said as she walked over to me and put her hoof on my shoulder. Pinkie's hair went down, Apple jack took her hat off, Rainbow dash looked down, Fluttershy hid her face from us, crying into her hair. Rarity was just flat out bawling all over Blitz who was short circuting due to her tears.

"Only the other elements can free him." Luna said to us as Celestia made an armour pad with Blitz's cutie mark on it appear in front of us, she then put it on his metal arm as we all stood together in a circle, ready to free him.

"Well what are we waiting for let's turn him back so we could throw a welcoming party for him!" Pinkie said, her hair fluffed up. We all started to float in the air, our elements glowing brightlly and turning into a rainbow which surrounded sol and when i opened my eyes, he was standing in front of us, the elements working perfectly and turning him back in a flash thanks to Blitz's element of courage.

"Whoa wha-?" Sol shook his head. He was wearing golden armour on his hooves, and chest even his wings were coated in armour but they were a steel color instead of gold also they weren't touching his wings at all, they were hovering over them acting as weightless armour.

"LET'S THROW A PARTY!" Pinkie screamed out loud as we all started heading for the royal castle to throw a party.

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

Discord got up, his eyes glowing with anger as he laughed under his breath, the others far away by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i guess it's not over for Discord just yet but anyway on to the question<strong>

**Question: How do you think Flitter will react when she sees Sol all beat up like that and in armour to say the least?**


	13. related enemies Chapter 13

**Hey sol what are you going to do for valentines day?**

**Sol: hit the deck...**

**why?**

**Sol: because it is VALENTINES day! what would you do?!**

**accept dares for the intros of course...**

**Sol: that's why i am going to run... duh... lets start the story... chapter... thing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

Once we got to the castle i saw something i shouldn't have... and still don't want to... "w-w-w-WHAT?!" I yelled as we walked into the castle. "How could you?!"

"I-i didn't- we weren't he's not-" Flitter tried to explain herself backing away from my new cousin' _Prince blueblood..._

"Oh why hello Sol, still wavering in the ways of magic i see..." Blueblood said turning to me. I couldn't stand him, he got everything! Back in magic middle school prince Blueblood had everything, the mares, the fame, and he was the second best at magic! Twilight of course was first but Blueblood was an overall snob with an enlarged ego, just because he was Celestia's nephew. I was the ONLY pegasus in magic middle school and the unicorns didn't like the idea of a pegasus replacing them so they used the spells they learned on me but Twilight was almost always there to help, other times Blueblood would find me and make fun of me for being a pegasus. I knew he was cruel from the beginning, but KISSING Flitter! That was low, even for him!

"Oh i'll show you magic alright!" I said angrily as i walked up to him, still beat up from fighting Discord. I was furious, my necklace showed that emotion by glowing and flailing around like crazy.

"Is that a challenge?" Blueblood tested, toying with my emotions.

"Sol no, you are too weak..." Celestia told me, walking in.

"Not too weak for the likes of him!" I protested, now full of rage.

"Sol if you are going to argue with somepony about this situation it should best be Flitter NOT Blueblood, you know what happens to your magic when you get angry..." Twilight instructed me. As much as i wanted to ignore her i knew she was right, so instead of challenging him now i would challenge him tomarrow, but in the meantime...

"Sol, i know what you are thinking..." Blitz butt in, knowing my look.

"Flitter go with sol, calm him down ok?" Sky told Flitter trying to stop us from fighting. Whe Flitter got close enough to me i turned around and started to walk away.

"Thank you for the kiss Flitter it was... remarkable." Blueblood said to Flitter who was gritting her teeth but still walking. I turned around and punched Blueblood in the mussle with all my force knocking him to the ground.

"Tomarrow, noon!" I told him simply before walking away. I was NOT going to let this just slip by with out showing him why he shouldn't mess with me. Flitter and i reached Twilight's old room, Flitter sat on the bed while i paced back and forth.

"You know he is lying right?" Flitter told me, a look of guilt on her face.

"How am i supposed to know that?!" I couldn't trust him, and now i couldn't trust her. I sat on the bed in deep thought about this situation. "What's your side of this story?" I asked her, maybe if i heard her story i could figure out more about this problem, i wasn't just going to attack her right out of the blue like that, not without more info.

* * *

><p><strong>Flitter's POV<strong>

I was trying to keep the kingdom in check as best i could but with all of the others gone for so long the ponies started to protest.

"WE WANT CELESTIA WE WANT CELESTIA!" The crowd shouted, i couldn't take it anymore. I needed help, someone they would accept to rule them..._ royalty..._ Just when i had given up, Blueblood had shown up to visit Celestia and upon seeing the kingdom in ruins, managed to give a long and boring speech to the crowd of ponies thus calming them down.

"So where is my aunt Celestia again?" Blueblood asked, turning around to face me.

"The truth is... she went to fight Discord with Sol." I told him quickly, looking away from him and what he might say.

"Sol huh? How do you know him you aren't his mare friend right?" Blueblood asked me now amused at what i had told him.

"Uhm... no... not officially... he- he hasn't asked me yet." I answered. I don't know what it was, his appearence or his way with words that got me to say that to him.

"Well, seeing how he left you here all alone i guess i must help myself... How would you like to come with me to the royal garden?" Blueblood asked me in such a charming way i couldn't possibly say no.

"I would love to." I answered completly fooled by him. When we reached the gardens he explained how each animal lives in harmony with each other even if they didn't look that way. We were out there untill sunset talking about different things and when we came back in he asked me for a favor.

"Flitter can you do me a favor and..._ hold still..._" He told me as he kissed me without warning, that's when Sol walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

"So you went on a date and he swept you off of your feet..." I said in my girly voice, which wasn't that bad if you ask me.

"NO he tricked me! I didn't know about him and how rude he was to you!" Flitter told me trying to play innocent. "Besides you didn't even ask me if i could be your marefriend so i just don't see the problem!" She called me out trying to put the blame on me.

"So... we are going to have to fight to the death for the princess, only one colt standing!" I commented putting my hooves in the air and punching nothing for added effect.

"Sol not even my magic is strong enough to touch him! He can just block it or grab it mid air!" Storm butted in trying to persuade me not to fight him.

"Sol it's getting late i should probibly get going..." Flitter said walking away and out of the castle. I was so tired i just fell asleep right there once she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Blueblood was walking out of the castle when he had a brilliant idea, he was going to poison Sol before the competition. Blueblood ran over to the nearest potion shop called canterlot's potions and _lotions?_ Blueblood walked inside and bought a poison that made Sol unfit for a fight, poison joke!

"Flitter!" Blueblood called out to Flitter who was about to leave the castle. Blueblood took the vial with the poison in it and poured it into a nearby glass of soda, the buildin he was standing by blocking her view as she reluctantly ran over. "Could you give this to my cousin Sol? I wanted to apoligize for what i've done but seeing as how i cannot get close to him without him attacking me i wanted you to take it to him." Blueblood explained as Flitter agreed and ran back up to the guest room.

"Hey Sol! Wake up!" Flitter called to Sol,knocking on the door. "I have something for you..." She put her ear to the door but heard nothing in response. Flitter, now agrivated walked in to find a sleeping Sol. "Sol wake up... Sol! Sol!" Sol didn't budge. Flitter sat on the bed and shook him but to no avail she walked to his backside and pushed him off the bed. "Sol WAKE UP!"

"W-what... why am i on the floor?" Sol said, still groggy.

"Blueblood wanted me to give this to you he says he is sorry." Flitter handed Sol the soda.

"I still don't forgive him... But it is good..." Sol said drinking the soda. "Tell him i said thanks i guess." Sol went back to sleep and Flitter went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sol's POV<strong>

I woke up next morning not feeling like myself at all, instead of getting up on all fours i got up on my hind legs. "I don't remember being this tall... even on my hind legs..." I tried to walk but instead i could only manage a step forward. "What? What is this?!" I crawled to the bathroom down the hall and looked in the mirror. "WHAT- WAHAT- WHAT AM I?!" I yelled as two royal guards found me.

"WARN CELESTIA! There is a monster in the bathroom!" One of the guards called out as the other ran off. I tried to tell the guard it was me but before i could he knocked me out with his spear...

When i came to, i was on the floor in front of Celestia. "Celestia it's me Sol! What happend to me?!" I called to her. Blitz walked in and sat next to her, looking at me.

"Whoa Sol... Your, _Human..._" Blitz said to me in complete surprize.

"Blitz, do you know what could have happend to Sol?" Celestia asked Blitz who just kept staring at me.

"I don't understand Celestia, why would Blitz know anything?" I asked. If i was human, whatever that was, why would Blitz be here?

"Because Sol... I am human..." Blitz said to me. I couldn't help but laugh at what he said.

"Sol this is no laughing matter. Do you know anything that could have happend to you?" Celestia asked as i immediatly shut up.

"Well, i don't remember all of it but Flitter gave me a drink last night and-" Just then a group of guards rushed in holding the cup the soda was in.

"Celestia! We have found traces of poison joke in this cup, in Sol's room." One of the guards shouted.

"Poison huh? So it seems he cannot beat me fairly he must cheat his way to victory..." I said in thought.

"Who do you think could do this to you?" Celestia asked me concerned.

"Your nephew, prince Blueblood." I answered. "He wants to get back at me for what i did in middle school." I told her before going on. "One day, i had had enough of him bullying me all the time..." I told them, leaning on the wall, i never noticed until now but, i had black hair, red clothing on my chest and some sort of black jacket on over it. I had black jeans and black and golden shoes with a check mark on the front and sides of them. I had seen in the mirror that i didn't have a mussle, instead i had a mouth and a nose, my eyes were still golden and i had hands instead of fingers. "We got into a fight once, and i was angry..." I looked down in deep thought. "My fire turned black and i hit him in the face, leaving a black burn mark forver on him... Now he wears make up to keep himself beautyful." I put air quotes around the word beautyful. "He still hasn't gotten over it. I have to fight him today! He is trying to sabatage me and steal Flitter! I can't let him!" I tried to run to the doors but i stumbled and fell.

"Sol i know how much you want to beat him but-" I cut Blitz off.

"IT'S NOT JUST THAT!" I turned to face him. "I-i think i-..." I stood up on my hind legs again and turned to face them once more. "_I love her."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh!<strong>

**Sol: shut up...**

**I know who you are asking to be your valentine!**

**Sol: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!**

**Just wait until i tell her...**

**Sol: NO!**

**Question: Who do you think will win? place your votes in the reviews!**

**Sol or Blueblood?**


	14. Chapter 14: realms

**I have decided that the other chapters will remain un-edited, they show how much i have improved over time and they will stay that way.**

**Sol: we have our reasons SHUT UP!**

**Flitter: another thing, so far we have only recieved one dare... from Sky... Really people this is a problem...**

**Sol: just choose what ponies you want to do whatever... Or dare Anthony to put your OC in his upcoming story Dare day... Get creative as well, it coul be anything your heart desires, we are desperate...**

**Let's start the chapter now... Derpy!**

**Derpy: got it! *she pulls a rope making drapes fall and start the chapter...***

* * *

><p>Sol's POV<p>

Blue Blood shot another ball of magic at me, sending me into the wall. "Just like old times isn't it Sol?!" Blue Blood taunted me, his horn glowing again for another shot.

"No, I was a pegasus, and you weren't a cheater..." I told him as he shot me in the gut. My whole body was in pain, i had no clue what kind of spell he was using.

"How dare you speak lowly of me, especially now that i am related to such lowlife?!" Blue Blood was furious at me, just what i was planning. We were in the main court yard, the steps to the castle next to Blue Blood, he had caught me off guard. "What are you now anyway? A monster! You reflect how lowly you are." Blue Blood turned around and bucked me, i felt some ribs break from that. "I am now the victor of this battle, and as victor, i here by banish Sol to the human realm!" The human realm?! He can't be serious!

"You, can't... Do that!" I staggered, back up to my feet.

"I am royalty, i can do what ever i want!" Blue Blood levitated a spell book from one of his guards.

"I won't let you!" I yelled at him, my knees were too weak to move, but i tried to make it look like i could still dodge anything he could dish out. Blue Blood read from the book and faced me, glaring me in the eyes.

"Try, orphan..." As i tried to reach him he shot a purple ball of magic at me, hitting me directly in the chest and opening up a portal, sucking me in instantly.

"Sol!" Flitter jumped in as well.

"Wait!" Blitz jumped in after her.

"Blitz!" Rainbow Dash, who was flying by, jumped in after him.

"BOOFIE!" Sky yelled as he dove in after her.

"Don't forget me!" Pinkie yelled as she came out of no where and tried to jump into the portal, it closing before she could and sending her to the ground. "Awww." I was spiraling out of contoll, through what looked like a multi- colored tunnel, the others behind me. Every thing faded to a bright white, and when it subsided i was on my knees in front of a high school i believe.

"Get up loser!" I heard a familiar voice tell me. It sounded like Blue Blood, but that can't be possible Blue Blood is back in Equestria!

"Leave him alone!" Flitter's voice called out. The kid pulled me to my feet, hard, he had on a white jacket, blue t-shirt under it, his pants were blue and his hair was very white. The kid held me by my shirt, up in the air, he was bigger than me. Flitter was being held by two other humans that looked like the guards that protected Blue Blood.

"What's- your name?" I managed to speak, i was still weary from the battle with Blue Blood.

"My name is Blue Blood, but people call me the Blue blur!" Blue spoke to me as one of the guards butt in.

"You mean like, super-man?!" Blue just glared at him in disgust.

"No, how dare you compare me to some one as lowly as him!" Yep, that's my cousin... I wasn't sure any of this was real, but i was still getting this vibe that these guys meant trouble. I grabbed Blue's arm and pushed myself higher to fly, at least i still had my wings right? Wrong, i fell flat on my face, on the concrete ground. My nose started to bleed, i needed to leave, but i still needed to save the girl that looks like Flitter. I concentrated on her, hoping my necklace still worked, i imagined her being teleported to the top of the building and when i opened my eyes, she was gone.

"Yes, Now for me!" I shouted, teleporting to the roof of the high school.

"Sol, what's going on, what are they, who are they and where did the others go?!" Flitter was scrambled, asking me questions one after another.

"First off, i was turned human by a drink that YOU gave me!" I yelled at her, the kids going into the building.

"Blue Blood gave me that drink to give to you, i thought he changed!" Flitter argued, i could hear foot-steps from the door to the right of us.

"Okay, second, i think Blue Blood is the kid who was holding me, and the two others are his guards." I heard banging on the door.

"Now is not the time to talk about this." Flitter told me.

"Agreed." I grabbed her hand and teleported us away, into the school.

"ATTENTION ALL HIGH SCHOOLERS, SOL FIRE AND FLITTER HEART ARE GIVING AWAY FREE GUM!" I heard an announcement say from the speakers, it sounded like Blue. As soon as the announcement ended, all the kids around us horded us like flies.

* * *

><p>Blue's POV<p>

"Great, now the whole school will horde them like zombies..." I laughed at my irony.

"Or like those seagulls from Finding Nemo- MINE!" I hit virtue on the back of his head, him making that annoying sound as i did.

"Virtue, Bravery, go retrieve Sol and Flitter, what's left of them anyway..." I told them as they ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Too much Blue, your crazy!<strong>

**Sol: oh, crap!**

**Question: what would you do if someone just announced to the whole school that your giving away free gum?**

**Flitter: Don't forget to review and send in your dares for dare days!**


End file.
